


当我们谈论剧本时我们在谈什么？What We Talk About When We Talk About The Scenario

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Acting, Actor Cristiano, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Director Toni, M/M, audition, split personality
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 而克罗斯知道自己不可能用镜头关住他，只能选择亲自驯服他。设定：禁欲性冷淡导演X人形荷尔蒙演员





	1. Chapter 1

坐上驶往试镜地点的保姆车之后，克里斯蒂亚诺才第一次翻开了手头的剧本。

“所以你给我找了个……”他草草扫了几页，“精神病人的角色。”

“齐祖给你选的。”门德斯说，“你知道他一向很擅长挑剧本。”

就是那种，乍看之下又烂又扑街，偏偏能激发演员的最大潜力，莫名其妙成为最适合该演员的角色，的剧本。

“他认为我最适合演个人格分裂症患者。”克里斯蒂亚诺哼了一声，倒没有很生气。

门德斯观察着他的表情，尝试再作劝解：“如果你愿意扮丑扮老，比如说演那种沉重悲哀的中年男人的话，选择会多很多也简单很多。你知道，评委们喜欢这个。”

英俊傲慢的年轻人把那叠厚厚的剧本丢开。他在这个年纪，却已经站在了娱乐圈的顶端，拥有最高的身价和最多的粉丝，好剧本如雪片般飞来，用他自己的话说：“我家里有五万封片约，我总不能都答应吧。”

即使是这样的他，家产上亿，举世闻名，依然要向一座镀了金的小雕塑低头。克里斯蒂亚诺不喜欢这个，但他喜欢“最好的”，并且他必须要做最好的。

“他们喜欢看年轻漂亮的帅哥美女为了他们手里的投票权，用丑陋夸张的特效妆容毁掉自己的脸蛋，用快速的增肥减肥毁掉自己的身体，用深奥晦涩的角色毁掉自己的精神。”克里斯发出一声嘲弄的鼻音，“如果几年后我回过头看我拿到世界最佳的那个角色，发现那是个大腹便便死气沉沉挣扎在庸碌社会中的平凡老男人？”

他做了个呕吐的表情：“宁愿当个人格分裂的疯子。”

他的经纪人耸耸肩，并不像是很意外的样子，把剧本捡回来塞进他怀里。

“既然如此，好好看看剧本。这可不是你熟悉的商业片男一号那样的角色，相当棘手，而我们马上要到达试镜地点了。”

“是嘛？我投了钱，我请来的导演，齐祖挑给我的剧本……我以为这是我的片子呢，难不成他想把投资商、制片人和男主演一起炒掉？”

“噢，我可能还没来得及告诉你。”经纪人一边说，一边埋头在他其中一个放饰品的小箱子里找东西，“由于一些突发情况，齐祖没法亲自执导这个片子了，不过他找了他认为合适的替代者——托尼·克罗斯。”说话间门德斯翻出了一副黑框眼镜递给他，“他的得意门生，一个拍艺术片颇有名气的德国导演……你是要我帮你把眼镜戴上吗？”

克里斯蒂亚诺瞪着那副黑框眼镜直皱眉，“这还是个‘装成乖宝宝’的场合？他只是齐祖的学生，我还没有在他老师面前装过乖呢！”

“不需要你装什么，只是提醒你严肃点。别走神，别靠在沙发里，别把大腿挪上来，别咬嘴唇。”熟知他性情的经纪人耐心解释道，干脆真的帮他戴上眼镜，而对方尽管摆出了“不高兴脸”，但并没有躲开，“德国人，你知道，通常习惯于一本正经公事公办。给他留个好印象，他当然不能炒了你，却可以炒了他自己。然后你就不得不等到齐祖回来，从而错过下一个颁奖季。”

克里斯蒂亚诺嘴里嘟囔着什么，勉强算是同意配合了。等他接过门德斯捧来的镜子照了照，很快又恢复了心情。

“靠，”他说，“我也太他妈帅了吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

不确定新片男一号能否准时到达，托尼决定再看一遍剧本。昨天他才刚拿到这个，只来得及简单地读过一遍。即使情有可原，但他并不乐于在未来的同事面前露怯。

这是一个关于人格分裂症患者的故事，鉴于主人公的精神状态，可以想见影片应当是天马行空，狂热、分裂而极不稳定的风格。而这，事实上，基本可以算是他自己的反义词。大多数时候，特指在工作的时候，他更习惯把一切整理得有条不紊，确保整个剧组的运转都是顺利且计划清晰的。

他不喜欢这个剧本。诚然这是一个挑战，一个突破，但他确实就是不喜欢这样混乱又过度情绪化的角色和故事——好吧，听上去情绪化的人是他自己了。

之所以他现在还坐在这里，是因为这是老师拜托给他的任务。也许导演克罗斯在片场的时候有些古怪脾气，不过他向来不会对自己的师长严词拒绝，尤其当对方是出于好意时。他总是百分之一百五十地完成每一份工作。

大概这就是为什么齐达内把这个烫手山芋丢给他了吧。其他的师兄弟要是碰上这事，多半不是推辞就是玩脱。总之每次有这样的“好事”都是轮到他就是了。

与传言的酷爱耍大牌的形象不同，虽然克里斯蒂亚诺没有像他那样提前十五分钟到达，但他确实准时踩着点出现了。托尼站起来与他握手示意，一边暗暗观察对方。这位万人瞩目的超级巨星脸上挂着亲切柔和的笑容，似乎对于令他等待感到歉意。他身着名贵的高定西装，鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，看起来优雅斯文。而直面他那盛名远扬的外貌，甚至比荧幕或者纸张上看到的更为优越。

“克罗斯先生，久仰大名。”他的声音也是低沉而磁性的，在这样迷人嗓音的蛊惑下，谁也不会在乎他话语中的虚伪客套了。

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，无愧于他的超然身价和遍布全球的狂热粉丝，确实是一个各方面都极富魅力的男人。他不仅英俊帅气，而且文质彬彬，温和亲切。

“你也是，我非常期待接下来的合作。”

说老实话，他一点也不期待。好在对方看上去不像想象中那么难搞，他并不对这位所谓片酬最高男演员的演技抱太多希望，不过他要是愿意乖乖配合，那情况自然好得多了。

“当然，我们的合作一定会很愉快的——假如这一合作有幸达成的话。”男人语调轻快地说，“所以，现在进行试镜吗？”

“什么？”托尼迟疑地眨了眨眼。

“我来到这里是因为接到了一个试镜通知，不是吗？在一项合作开始前双方都需要确定彼此是否——有足够的默契。”

这下子他着实吃了一惊。在座所有人都心知肚明，毫不客气地说，这是属于克里斯蒂亚诺的一部电影，就是为了让他冲击影帝奖项而组建的剧组。如果有一个人要退出这个项目，那不可能是男主演。

一瞬间德国导演几乎有些恼火了。这可不是他兴高采烈地想要来拍的片子，他甚至一点儿也不喜欢它。而现在这家伙在他们初次见面的时候就开始挑衅他，质疑他的能力。搞什么？他都还没有（至少没说出来）嫌弃他那浮躁夸张的演技呢！

对方的经纪人在旁边似乎想要说什么，但托尼不打算让他来和稀泥。他绝不能灰溜溜地退出，不仅如此，他必须利用这个机会把他的男主角治得服服帖帖。但凡有一丁点儿落于下风，他今后都难以掌控这围绕对方建立的剧组。对于导演来说还有比这更尴尬耻辱的吗？

“是的，试镜，没错。”他冷静地说，尽管加快的语速和更浓重的德国口音已经充分反映出他的不悦，“就在这里，就现在，相信你已经把剧本读透了是不是？”

“差不多吧——好了，豪尔赫，出去把门带上，这儿要试镜呢——告诉我你想看哪一段？”


	3. Chapter 3

当这个房间里只剩下他们两个人，克里斯蒂亚诺走到沙发边坐下。他从茶几上拿起剧本，漫不经心地打开，在瞥见导演留下的寥寥笔记时流露出意外的神色，随后端正了坐姿。

“据说你昨天才拿到剧本，不过看样子还是做了不少准备。”

“具有基本职业精神的人一向如此。”托尼回答，语句带着冷淡的嘲讽。他打量着他的男主角，开始怀疑这人究竟有没有完整看过剧本。

“我知道你在想什么，的确，一小时前我都还不知道‘我’是谁。但是你可以来测试我，任何一段。”

他表现得如此自信，以至于更像是自大和不自量力。向来务实的德国导演开始感到一丝丝荒谬可笑，但谁知道呢，几分钟前他还以为这家伙谦和有礼，不是那么难搞呢。

“从完美先生转变为躁狂症的那一段。”最终托尼选定了他认为并不为难人的一个片段，不能说完全没有讽刺的意味在里面。

简直是本色出演啊。

无论克里斯蒂亚诺有没有发觉他的暗讽，他并没有说什么，而是很快就进入了状态。合身的西装和黑框眼镜都很好地帮了忙，他只要板起脸，温和却疏离的气质就自然而然散发出来，被黑色宽边的镜框遮掩，那深刻的眉骨便隐藏了锋利，使他像个圆滑伶俐的商界精英了。

“完美先生”对他来说易如反掌，接下来的转变也不困难。通常来说，演员们倾向于摘下眼镜，脱去西装外套，最好再撕扯开衬衫。不同人格之间的分别纯靠演技来表现非常费力，通过改变外貌着装来体现这种转变则简单很多。然后他们会站起来，在房间里走来走去，狂躁地跺脚和挥舞手臂，大喊大叫。

这不算什么上乘的表演方法，不过对于眼前这人来说，托尼可没有抱太大期望。然而令他意外的是，克里斯蒂亚诺既没有动那副眼镜，也没有脱下外套，他几乎没有做任何托尼以为他会做的事。

男人挺直脊背，但开始时不时地在座椅里扭动，调整姿势。他不断地跷起二郎腿又放下，神经质地拨弄拉扯着袖扣，语速极快地说着某种语言。那不是英语，也许是他的母语葡萄牙语。德国人听不懂其中含义，但不妨碍他听出高昂音调下的激动与飘忽。这些转变既慢又快，既是自然过渡又仿佛眨眼之间。不得不承认，他彻底被挑起了兴趣，为这出乎意料抓人眼球的表演。男演员依然保留着黑框眼镜，仿若一个约束，或者一层来不及撕开的伪装。透明镜片挡不住其后炽烈的目光，不同于肢体语言中的狂热兴奋，那双眼睛里充满烦躁、紧张和不安。每隔一会儿他就要伸手梳一把头发，却把原本用发胶完美定型的头发弄得凌乱不堪，发际和额头竟然已经布满汗珠。托尼不由自主地注意起他在汗湿的鼻梁上滑动的眼镜，以及被不间断的小动作揉皱的名贵西装，这些如同枷锁企图控制野兽一样束缚在他身上的东西。然而所有人同时也会意识到这些锁链有多么薄弱，以至于沦落为某种迷惑性的装饰——他的眼瞳深处是藏不住的暴躁疯狂，紧绷的衬衫下包裹的是一具强悍极富攻击力的健壮肉体，鲜红舌尖不停润湿的干裂唇瓣昭示了嗜血的冲动……

那一刻托尼意识到自己早先的判断大错特错，错得离谱。他以为他要容忍粗劣的演技，以为能获得温顺的配合，而实际上，他要对付的是他的男主角凌厉的锋芒和桀骜的性格。

仅仅只是几分钟的试镜，托尼就知道他绝无可能像过去站在导演天然的上帝视角控制一切那样，再次简单地用镜头关住这头以本能演戏的野兽。

他必须亲自驯服他。


	4. Chapter 4

“我真是不敢相信。”门德斯走进休息室的时候听到他手下的头牌男演员说。

“不敢相信什么？”他顺口一问，眼神移向站在一旁的克里斯蒂亚诺的密友兼助理，里奇。里奇对他摇摇头，表情麻木地指指耳朵。

没啥大不了的，听着就是了。

而克里斯蒂亚诺已经喋喋不休地抱怨开了：“你知道他说什么吗，豪尔赫？他居然说我是‘野兽派’演技！你听听这叫什么话？”

“天啊，这真是太可恶了。”听闻这个评价，门德斯确实有些惊讶，随即半真半假地附和起来，“简直有失水准。也许我应该去跟齐祖商量一下，换个人来或者等他处理完手头的事情……”

克里斯蒂亚诺不说话了。隔了一会儿他嘀嘀咕咕地开口：“他说我的表演‘毫无技巧可言’，说我像一只动物一样纯粹是依靠本能演戏！”

“噢，这是在赞赏你的天赋呢。演戏完全是你的本能，你天生就是要成为最好的演员的。”经纪人立刻口风一转，“况且你确实就是未经雕琢的璞玉——瞧瞧，你连高中话剧社都没参加过，这在整个娱乐圈都是独一份的，可你现在是什么地位呢？”

“他们找过我，就像你在马路上把我拦下来那样。可惜话剧社活动和足球队的训练撞了，不然我会试试的。”克里斯蒂亚诺摆摆手，心情肉眼可见地变好，又不走心地埋怨起他的经纪人来，“当初要不是你把我骗来拍广告，我就去踢球了，我肯定能成为世界最佳球员。”

“你已经是世界上身价最高的男演员了，天王巨星，亲爱的，这还不够好吗？再说，你确定你在足球圈能遇上豪尔赫·门德斯这样默契的合作伙伴？”

“当然不啦……我的朋友，你是独一无二的。”

门德斯松了口气，总算彻底把他的头牌哄高兴了，于是谨慎地重新提起新片导演的话题：“那么关于克罗斯先生，你认为——”

“嗯哼，他也没那么糟糕。”心情好转的克里斯变得很好说话，“所有的艺术片导演都这么清高，以为自己拍的才算是电影，商业片毫无内涵和技术，巴拉巴拉……换一个也是一样的，至少这家伙还挺专业，而且我相信他会是个公私分明的人。”

“啊，你可真是太体贴大方了。”面对助理投来的敬佩目光，经纪人回以谦虚的微笑。

“拍摄场地是个乡村小城镇，封闭拍摄，周期大概三个月左右。”计划书被递到电影的男主角手里。克里斯蒂亚诺最不耐烦看这个，随便扫了两眼就塞进里奇怀里：“知道啦知道啦，我记得他还说要给我单独特训……嗯？这不是跟你谈好的吗？”他疑惑地注意到门德斯微微诧异的表情。

“不，没有。但这也没什么问题，导演要跟演员交流角色是很正常的事。”

“除了‘单独特训’听上去活像是——那种黑话，你们懂的。”里奇忍不住插嘴。

克里斯蒂亚诺和门德斯同时露出不以为然的表情，前者甚至嗤笑了一声：“拜托，里奇，他是德国人。”

是啊，德国人不做爱，他们都是土豆芽上长出来的。里奇偷偷在心里吐槽了几句，虽然他也觉得那位有性冷淡之名从未出现过潜规则传闻的导演绝对不可能是这个意思。

他当然不是。不过我们必须指出，这并不是观察得出的结果，而是出于一种对德国人的刻板印象。这种地域论显然是非常不可取的。

至于托尼·克罗斯导演究竟是怎样一个人，很快克里斯蒂亚诺就会有切身的体会了。


	5. Chapter 5

剧组落脚的乡村小镇正如所有的乡村小镇一样，风景优美，民风淳朴，安宁静谧，但是封闭落后。镇上有几个旅舍，其中一栋最小的是专门留给导演和主要演员的，换句话说，基本上就只有克里斯蒂亚诺和托尼住在这儿。

他们两人也是最早到达拍摄场地的，提前了几天，为了“单独特训”。事实上，早在见面——试镜——之前，托尼就决定要给这位他合作过最大牌的男演员进行一些训练，只不过那时是意在拯救对方浮夸单薄的演技。他没看过多少克里斯蒂亚诺的电影，主要是因为对超级英雄和间谍特工之类的主题兴趣缺缺，但没有任何一部电影或者任何一条传闻能告诉他这个男人竟然有着如此天赋。如果他是个刚出道的新人，托尼会说他的表演灵气十足，然而他成名已久却一直拍些毫无内涵的浅薄商业片，导演先生为这种自甘堕落感到愤怒和不屑。

还有一丝丝见猎心喜。

像是一个技艺娴熟惯于掌控的马术师，他训练过温顺平凡的马匹，尽力提高他们的能力，带着他们拿到不错的名次；当遇上一些熟练精明的老马，就是平等的合作，双方十分配合，过程结果都很愉快；甚至他也教导过那些初出茅庐的青涩小马，业内都知道他善于开发新手的潜力。然而眼下要驯服的名马，却是他职业生涯最大的挑战。这匹天赋卓越的汗血宝马，因着漂亮皮毛和矫健身形流连于选美比赛，荒废灵气，耽于享乐。即使现在落到残酷的赛马场中，依然仗着自己能力高超而不服管教。他娇生惯养，神气活现，桀骜不驯，轻慢矜骄，他是托尼从未对付过的棘手家伙。

可哪一个骑手不渴望征服这样的烈马呢？

在特训中，他不光要教给他技巧，还要教会他服从。实际上，后者才是托尼的真正目的。

傍晚，导演的房门被敲响了。托尼从剧本中抬起头，清清嗓子说了一句“请进”。

“晚上好，导演先生。”克里斯蒂亚诺轻巧地迈进房间，随手合上了门。他转头瞧见德国人端坐在单人沙发里，一本正经地捧着剧本，顿感无趣地撇撇嘴。“在所有半夜里约我见面的导演中，你可真是腰板挺得最直的一个了。”

显然正直的德国导演对他的调笑一点也不感冒，冷淡地指出：“只是傍晚。”

“是啊，说得好像你只打算让我待个几分钟就走似的。”

托尼不说话了，意识到跟这人扯这些有的没的浪费时间又讨不了好。他把剧本翻开的那一页转向对方，指着做了标记的段落：“试试这里。”

克里斯蒂亚诺接过来看了看，挑起单边的眉毛，使得他面部表情近似于不以为意的轻忽。“‘小男孩’？”他扇了扇纸张，“OK，现在开始吗？”

导演先生却没有立刻点头，不答反问道：“你觉得这是个小男孩？”

“什——不然呢？”克里斯蒂亚诺一头雾水地看着他，“这个人格不是六岁以下吗？”

“没错，但孩子是没有性别的。”

“他们当然有！这就是为什么我们会有‘男孩’和‘女孩’两个单词……”

“根据第一性征，是的，但精神世界并没有身体上的性征。”导演冷静简明地分析着，“孩子本身对自己的性别没有意识，可以说，它是无性的。”

当他不动声色将目光投向他的男主角时，果然在对方眼底捕捉到些许茫然，于是继续加码：“如果你在它身上赋予太多性别的成分，甚至，如果你从自己的童年经历里寻找灵感，无疑会弄巧成拙。”

克里斯蒂亚诺皱起两条好看的眉毛，微微困惑地思索着。作为经验丰富的导演，托尼知道像他这样的演员是怎样演戏的：当他理解一个角色，在脑中完善出具体形象，然后把自己放进去，他就成了角色本身，完全按照角色会有的行为反应去演戏。一旦他难以解读角色，这个“孩子”在他脑中无法拥有具体的形象，他就没法把自己代入。

德国人依然保持着淡漠的神情，平静地等待着他的男主演无计可施之下的主动求助。


	6. Chapter 6

“那么其他男性的人格，还有男性的身体，难道不会影响它的性别吗？”片刻后，克里斯蒂亚诺不甘地开口，仍然不愿就这样交出第一次投降。

“无论它是‘男孩’还是‘女孩’都不重要，真正重要的是，我们需要它是什么。”托尼一如既往地冷静分析着，当他抬眼观察男主演的神色时，略微诧异地发现作为一个成年男人对方竟然气呼呼地鼓起了腮帮子，这是……已经入戏了吗？尽管心里奇怪，他还是淡定地继续：“比如你在试镜的时候表演的躁狂症，很不错，却不知道为了剧情应当突出某个特质，而不是全面的表演。‘孩子’这一人格的无性特征，正是电影所需要的。”

克里斯蒂亚诺皱着鼻子，郁闷差不多是写在他的脸蛋上，对于一个演员来说这可真算是情绪过于外露了。

“好吧，那……你觉得我该怎么演呢？”克里斯最终还是选择了虚心求教，语气还算平和。与其说他是对托尼不满，实际上更多是在生自己闷气。

这不是入戏。托尼仔细端详着男人的面容，这张雕塑般立体精致、英俊硬朗的脸庞，却总是表情丰富，小动作颇多，显得灵动活泼。作为靠演技吃饭的人，他似乎过分地喜怒形于色了。托尼原以为他在这个人格的表演上会有困难，毕竟面具戴上多么容易啊，可是脱去矫饰尽力表现出人生之初单纯无伪的孩童本性，即便他天赋超群，也需要技巧的辅助。然而克里斯蒂亚诺再一次出乎了他的意料，浸染娱乐圈多年的超一流巨星不知怎的，竟仍保持着某种程度上的天真。

托尼擅长解剖人心，不是说医学概念上的（尽管很多人确实喜欢把他的镜头形容为“手术刀”），不同于那些在片场发号施令的导演，他沉默安静，比起表达观点，更愿意观察和倾听，掌握一切信息后一击致命。从一开始托尼就在细致地研究他的男主角，只是这家伙或许天生就是要让人们打脸的，他永远有让托尼意外的地方。这不是说他有多复杂，恰恰相反，某个角度来说他简单得惊人，可这正是最惹人困惑好奇的地方。

仅仅只是接受信息已经不足以让他搞明白这个人了，托尼想向他输出自己的观点，想看到他的反应——他想要交流。

“‘孩子’是最年幼的一个人格，却常常出现与人相处，仅次于主人格‘完美先生’，你觉得这是为什么？”他忍不住用他以前最不喜欢的循循善诱的问句来开头，要知道他可一直觉得这是浪费时间呢。

克里斯蒂亚诺迷茫地眨了眨眼，扬起的眉梢和微张的唇显露出纯真的无知，然后他下意识地举手把食指塞进嘴里，牙齿咬着指节沉吟。

“它——觉得好玩？它喜欢出来，你不能，不能把小孩老关着……”

托尼盯着那根手指的指尖消失在唇齿间，差不多一分钟没有眨眼了，而他自己却没有发觉。

“很好，”他轻轻地说，“你已经找到精髓了。‘孩子’并不单单是纯洁善良，它有这一面，但它其实是很自我的，还没有成熟到学会为他人考虑。它的世界里只有它自己，这几乎与主人格的八面玲珑完全相反。”

“——可是主角喜欢它，他喜欢做一个无拘无束、自私任性的孩子，所以总是纵容它出现，随它高兴。它没有性别是因为那也是束缚的一种，违背了它出现的目的！”逐渐找到了感觉，那双甜蜜的棕色眼瞳闪闪发亮，不设防地泄露出主人兴奋的情绪。“天啊，我明白了！”

托尼相当确定他明白了，当他看向那张洋溢着干净纯粹的喜悦的面容，几乎体会到剧本里那个恋童癖居然会对一个成年男性发病的原因。某些怪异的感觉让他不太舒服，德国人克制地移开视线，下了逐客令：“既然如此，今天的特训就告一段落。”

“什么？！”克里斯蒂亚诺大吃一惊，“我都还没试一试刚刚领悟的心得呢！”

“你大可以回房间好好练习。”

“不，等等……你真的只让我在这儿待半个钟头？拜托，你难道真的怕传什么潜规则绯闻不成？这房子就住了我们俩！”

“与那无关，但我们没必要讨论到半夜，这已经足够了。”托尼不苟言笑地说，站到了门边。

他的男主角气哼哼瞪了他好一会儿，意识到他不会改变主意后，噘着嘴出去了。


End file.
